Various forms of inductive charging are known. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0181240 to Baarman et al. (“Barraman”) discloses an inductive charging system for electric vehicle (Title). In particular, Baarman discloses a charging system for an electric vehicle that assists in aligning a primary charging coil and a secondary coil. The system may include a wheel chock that raises the primary coil into alignment with the secondary coil when a tire enters the wheel chock. The system may include a primary that is recessed below the surface supporting the vehicle and is protected by a cover. The secondary coil may be protected and supported by a skid plate mounted to the vehicle. The system may include a charging circuit that is controlled by signals transmitted by a garage door opener transmitter or a garage door opener. The system may include sensors that detect the presence of an animal or object in the space between the primary coil and the secondary coil.
In addition, International Publication No. WO 2010/131983 A1 to Boys et al. (“Boys”) provides an electric auto cycle support apparatus comprising an auto cycle engagement device adapted to support an auto cycle. The engagement device includes a coil adapted to provide a magnetic field for inductively charging an auto cycle supported by the apparatus. Boys also provides an electric auto cycle start and charging system.